Birthdays
by TheSorikuQueen
Summary: <html><head></head>It's Sora's birthday and Riku stresses over the party, like the good boyfriend he is.</html>


Riku nervously ran through a list in his head, before checking the list in his hands. Balloons: check. Birthday cake: check. Pin the tail on the donkey: check. Presents: check. Music and guests and every decoration in place: check.

He sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead in order to try and calm himself down. Everythig was okay. It was set up, everyone was enjoying themselves and it would be fine. It had to be fine.

Today was the day of Sora's nineteenth birthday. It wasn't an especially special one, but Riku wanted to make sure it was. Sora had denied the fact that he wanted a big party over and over again, but Riku could tell he would be overjoyed if something like this were to happen. A surprise party.

So, obviously, everything had to go perfectly.

Sora had to pull up to their house in his loud, old car in need of so many repairs. He had to come up to the door and while he was, Riku would be turning off the lights and people would be starting to hide. Sora would open the door, everyone would jump up, and yell surprise. Sora would be ecstatic.

Riku couldn't wait.

Of course, now he knew why he never planned parties.

An hour ago, he'd gotten a call from Sora telling him he'd be at least an hour late - to which Riku whined through the phone impatiently, even when Sora apologized and said they just couldn't let him go that early at work, like he'd planned. So now, Riku was running around trying to entertain the guests - a few close friends but a lot of acquaintances he knew Sora wanted to get to know - to keep them there in time for Sora's arrival. A few had said they needed to go already, but the ones who mattered were still there. At least, Riku hoped they were the ones who mattered to Sora, anyway.

Sighing, he doubled checked the cake, frowning when it looked a little droopy. He'd ordered an ice cream cake, one of Sora's favorites. It was blue with white corners and the ice cream was cookie crunch. Two layers, now maybe a bit big for the amount of people, but you couldn't go wrong with too much cake, right?

The seconds ticked by, turned into minutes and then into half an hour. Riku frowns, biting his lip anxiously as he waits for Sora to call and let him know he was on his way. The food was probably cold by now, but he was sure all the guests probably would eat cake once Sora arrived and then would go home. They'd been here for about three hours now, and with no birthday boy.

Eventually, a pair of headlights turned onto their house and Riku grins giddily. Quickly, he rushes to turn off the lights and ushers everyone to their places. He waits patiently behind the couch, crouching so as to not be seen, and can hardl contain himself when he hears the door be unlocked.

Sora opens the door, frowning when the lights are off, and sets his bag down.

"Hello? Riku?"

Suddenly, he flips the lights on and everyone springs from their spots.

"Surprise!"

Sora jumps back in surprise, hands flying up to his face to cover his mouth as he lets out a slightly less than manly shriek. His eyes are wide, and it takes him a moment to realize it's a surprise party, not a robbery.

"Oh my god," Sora lets out in a sigh, before he laughs. "for me?"

Riku quickly walks over and envelopes Sora in a hug - only meant to be shared between the two, but eventually the other, closer party guests come over and it becomes a group hug. Sora's laughing, but feeling slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people.

The party goes on - they play pin the tail on the donkey, sing happy birthday and eat cake, and eventually people go home. But much later than Riku had anticipated. It's half past midnight before Riku gets a moment alone with Sora.

"Soooo?" He asks, following him up the stairs as Sora yawns and then turns to smile at him. "What?"

"What did you think?" He prods further, nudging his side when they enter their room. Sora's silene makes his grin drop and he rubs the back of his head. "I-I, um.. I had more stuff planned. But you came home really late so a lot of people left." Sora laughs, shaking his head as he turns to pull Riku's face into his hands.

"I loved it," He says, pecking his cheek before he pulls away to get ready for bed. "It was just… a little overwhelming. I had a long day at work and I haven't gotten to really relax since this morning." He turns, smiling apologetically at him. "That's all."

"Oh," Riku's silent, standing there for a moment as Sora starts to change into his pajamas. He hums, moving to hug Sora around his waist after he pulls on an old shirt to sleep in. "well, you can relax now." Sora agrees silently by leaning back into him, smiling tiredly.

"Did you like the cake?" Riku asks, lazily kissing at Sora's shoulders. Sora chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"I loved it. My favorite part of the party," Sora absentmindedly moves his head to the opposite side when Riku presses his nose into Sora's neck. Carefully, he kisses his neck and hides a small smile when Sora's breath hitches.

"What about the presents?"

"I think I'm a bit old for presents, don't you?" Riku pouts, tightening his hold as he moves his head to rest on Sora's shoulder.

"Didn't you like my present?" Sora takes a moment to think before he furrows his eyebrows.

"What present?" He asks, quietly, wondering if maybe he just couldn't remember it. But he was fairly sure all the presents - save for Kairi's - weren't embarrassing. And all of Riku's presents had always been embarrassing, inside jokes that he secretly loved but scoffed and swatted at his arm for immediately after opening.

Riku takes a moment after Sora's words, silently running through the list in his head. He'd bought the cake. The balloons. All the entertainment stuff and food. He could have sworn he had gotten everything he-

The present. He forgot to grab Sora's present while he was buying stuff for the party.

"Shit!" Riku hisses, burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder before whining. He was so caught up in making sure everyone, including Sora, would have a good time at the party that he completely forgot to get the present he'd seen in the store a couple of weeks ago. He couldn't even remember what it was anymore.

"Aw, fuck," Riku sighs, shaking his head against Sora. "I'm so sorry, Sor, I completely forgot to grab one, I just wanted you to have a good surprise party…" Sora smiles softly, pulling out of Riku's arms to turn around and wrap his own arms around Riku's shoulders.

"It's okay, Riku," He laughs, pecking his lips. "like I said, I'm too old for presents anyway." Riku sets his hands on Sora's hips, studying his face for a second. He watches his lips for a moment before he leans down and kisses him. Sora's eyes widen in surprise before he pulls Riku closer and kisses him back.

Slowly, Riku's arms wrap around Sora's waist and he presses him against the wall. Sora lets out a small noise when Riku slips his tongue into his mouth, and he pulls the other closer. Their loud breaths fill the air, at first gasps every now and then before it turns to panting, each pulling each other closer and closer as the minutes tick by. At some point Sora pulls Riku's shirt off, and eventually Riku does the same to him. The brunette tries to push off of the wall, but Riku's hold on him against the wall leaves him paralyzed. Not that he's really complaining.

It's a while before Riku pulls his lips away from Sora, and even then it's to put them back on his neck, lightly nipping and sucking, reveling in the little noises he pulls from the other.

"I, um," Sora breathes, gripping Riku's arms as he begins to suck on the junction of his neck and shoulder. "I really enjoyed my party, Riku." His hands grip the silver hair, breath hitching a bit when Riku slips a hand into his pants. Riku barely nods to acknowledge Sora as he talks, instead focusing his attention on the milky white skin in front of him, nipping and sucking to leave marks.

"And that uh," Sora has to bite his lip to keep from groaning, and Riku smirks, knowing exactly the effect he was having on the birthday boy. "that game we played. With the… the horse and, um…"

"Pin the tail on the donkey?" Riku breathes against his shoulder, trying not to laugh. Sora was so absorbed in what was happening he couldn't remember a game he'd played since he was a kid. Riku was loving this.

"Y-yeah, that was fun," Sora can't help but push his hips forward, groaning in annoyance - Riku had stopped to tease him, he'd given him so much and then just stopped and he was so annoyed right now and oh my god if Riku didn't move his hand he might have to kill him.

Summoning his strength, Sora takes a deep breath, only to shakily let it out when Riku sucks on his neck again, moving his hand at the same time.

"Maybe we should move," Sora doesn't finish his sentence, resorting to nodding towards their bed. Riku grins and quickly grabs his hand, pulling him down onto the bed.

"Your wish is my command, birthday boy."

An hour or two later, Sora lays on Riku's chest with a happy smile while the other plays with his hair. Humming contently, he pulls Riku closer and closes his eyes as he starts falling asleep. Riku's hand in his hair stops as he realizes something.

"Oh yeah!" He nudges Sora awake again and grins, kissing his forehead. "I never told you!"

"Told me what?" Sora asks with a sleepy smile, reaching up to brush aside a piece of Riku's hair, moving it away from his eyes.

"Happy birthday."

Riku says it with such sincerity, grin softened into a small, loving smile, one of those rare ones that Sora adores. The brunette's heart swells and if only for a second he barely manages to remember how to breathe, and he realizes in that moment how deep in love he is with Riku and he can't help but hope that Riku's thinking the same. But the blush on his cheeks tells him everything he needs to know without any words ever being said.

So instead of saying anything, Sora smiles back at him.

"Thank you," He murmurs, laying his head on Riku's shoulder as his eyes start to droop from exhaustion. "for everything. The party was great."

"The sex was better, right?"

Sora blushes, but laughs, lightly and half-heartedly shoving his arm.

"Go to sleep, smartass." Riku grins, holding him close as he closes his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Sora."


End file.
